Prosthetic cardiac valves have been used for many years to treat cardiac valvular disorders. The native heart valves (such as the aortic, pulmonary, and mitral valves) serve critical functions in assuring the forward flow of an adequate supply of blood through the cardiovascular system. These heart valves can be rendered less effective by congenital, inflammatory, or infectious conditions. Such damage to the valves can result in serious cardiovascular compromise or death. For many years, the definitive treatment for such disorders was the surgical repair or replacement of the valve during open heart surgery, but such surgeries are prone to many complications. More recently a transvascular technique has been developed for introducing and implanting a prosthetic heart valve using a flexible catheter in a manner that is less invasive than open heart surgery.
In this technique, a prosthetic valve is mounted in a crimped state on the end portion of a flexible catheter and advanced through a blood vessel of the patient until the prosthetic valve reaches the implantation site. The prosthetic valve at the catheter tip is then expanded to its functional size at the site of the defective native valve, such as by inflating a balloon on which the prosthetic valve is mounted. Alternatively, the prosthetic valve can have a resilient, self-expanding stent or frame that expands the prosthetic valve to its functional size when it is advanced from a delivery sheath at the distal end of the catheter.
Balloon-expandable prosthetic valves typically are preferred for replacing calcified native valves because the catheter balloon can apply sufficient expanding force to anchor the frame of the prosthetic valve to the surrounding calcified tissue. On the other hand, self-expanding prosthetic valves sometimes are preferred for replacing a defective, non-stenotic (non-calcified) native valve, although they also can be used to replace stenotic valves.
Because the catheter must be directed through a patient's vasculature, it typically is beneficial for the operator to be able to precisely control the operation of the catheter, including mechanisms that allow the catheter to be bent to assist in navigating the vasculature, and mechanisms that control deployment of the prosthetic valve.